Uno
Uno or Djin is a character in Agent Ali, and the main villain in the series. Pre-Series Life Uno's real name is Djin. He was a M.A.T.A. agent and the INVISO chief pillar. He was the mentor of Rizwan, who was his best student. They were very close to each other. 5 years prior to the series, Cyberaya is threatened by a group of terrorists, who planned to use the Azurium to make weapons and destroy the city. Djin and the other three chief pillars, Zain, Dayang and Ganz sprang into action to stop them. The story has different endings depending on the people who heard about it. *Bakar's version: Djin was severely injured when he tried to stop the terrorists. Zain initiated "Protocol Gegas", forcing him, Dayang and Ganz to abandon Djin in order to stop the terrorists. They were successful in the mission, but Djin was sacrificed as a result. *Rizwan's version: There was an explosion and Djin died in it because Zain, Dayang and Ganz were unable to save him. Although he was declared dead, Djin actually survived but had lost his left arm. He had a feeling that the three chief pillars had planned for his death and made it as an accident. He felt betrayed for their actions and intention of disposing him. Djin then started to recruit evil spies as his plan to get revenge on M.A.T.A.. All of them uses Spanish numbers as codenames, and Djin gives his codename as "Uno" ("one" in Spanish) because he is the leader. He plans to steal the I.R.I.S. and uses it to destroy M.A.T.A.. Series Life Season 1 His voice is revealed in MISSION: IRIS, when he tells Dos and Trez to retrieve the I.R.I.S. and do not fail the mission. In MISSION: BLUEPRINT, Ali finds Uno, who is trying to decrypt the blueprint of I.R.I.S. using the computer. Ali hacks into the computer to counter the decryption process. His voice makes a brief appearance in MISSION: RISE after Dr. Aaron is taken by Dos and Trez to see him. Uno makes his first appearance in MISSION: PROTOCOL GEGAS when he enlists Dos and Trez to steal the Azurium. He makes his first full body appearance in MISSION: EVIDENCE. He is shown to be able to shape shift and use the same technique as Rizwan. In MISSION: UNO, his real name is Djin and he is revealed to be the supposed lost head of the INVISO pillar in M.A.T.A., and Rizwan's mentor. He sees the other pillar leaders in M.A.T.A. as traitors and wants the I.R.I.S. so he can destroy them. In MISSION: OVERRIDE he was defeated by Ali with the use of override mode from the I.R.I.S., but when Ali was about to kill Uno Jenny stopped Ali by using a remaining Buster Droid. Jenny separates the I.R.I.S. from Ali and she was about to give it to Uno, but her plan failed because Alicia shot Jenny's fingers and Comot used camouflage to retrieve the I.R.I.S., Uno retreats along with Jenny that he will return. Season 2 In MISSION: ACADEMY, Uno ordered Jenny to mobilize the other agents. In MISSION: CABAR, Uno ordered one of his agents and Jenny to infiltrate the M.A.T.A. Academy and copy the data of the I.R.I.S. In MISSION: TUJUAN, Uno stopped his men from attacking Rizwan, and asked what did he want from him. Rizwan said he wanted to fight with him, and that they must destroy the Chief Pillars. In MISSION: ATLAS, he finally contacted Cuatro because of Rizwan, to create another copy of the I.R.I.S. and all of the other agents are finally in his team. Their next mission is to attack the M.A.T.A. Academy and also he also shared his own skill to Rizwan, because he believes that Rizwan wanted to be like him. In MISSION: HOPE, he watched Rizwan's training against Seis and Siete and Rizwan defeated them using the same technique of Uno. Uno congratulated him, he even said that he need to master his power so that they can be the same. It is also revealed in the flashback that he rescued Rudy when Komeng and his gang are about to beat him and this is the reason why Rudy idolizes Djin so much. Rizwan wanted to talk to him, Rizwan said that he should talk to the Pillar Leaders including Zain because of this he got mad and angry and he almost killed Rizwan when he is about to slash him with his sword but luckily he didn't, he said that he tried everything to save Cyberaya but it's not enough because of this he believes that this is all Zain's fault. He even said to Rizwan that he should say his name ever again. He founds that Rizwan and Cuatro are going to escape in his hideout because of this he got mad and he commands Dos to call Trez so that they cannot escape. In MISSION: DIEZ, Cinco has integrated I.R.I.S. X tech into Uno's helmet. Uno and the Numeros stormed M.A.T.A. academy and unleashed a surprised attack. They got the upper hand as Numeros has far greater number than M.A.T.A. agents defending the island. But then, Geetha came with reinforcement and strikes back. Watching the Numeros falling down one by one and overwhelmed by powerful Mechadroids, Uno activates his I.R.I.S. X and become Diez. Diez use Override Mode to control all M.A.T.A. droids and mechs and managed to pushed back the agents to the forest. In MISSION: LEGACY, Zain battles Uno to prevent him from accessing the M.A.T.A. Mainframe. Appearance Personality He is arrogant, merciless and doesn't really care about people's lives (like he didn't help Trez when he was defeated by Ali). He is also a role model of Rizwan, because Bakar said that they share their own motives. According to Bakar, Djin is one of the Chief Pillars in M.A.T.A. and many other Inviso Agents idolized him (like Rudy) because he is the leader of the Inviso Chief Pillar. However 5 years ago he was declared dead by now because Zain, Dayang and Ganz are unable to save him. Because of this he believed that he was betrayed by the other Chief Pillars and he wants to kill them since they left him for dead. However he created his own organization called Numeros he recruited many agents so that he will have his revenge against the M.A.T.A. and Djin gives his codename as "Uno" ("one" in Spanish) because he is the leader. He plans to steal the I.R.I.S. and uses it to destroy the M.A.T.A. Weapon *'Fumar': Fumar is the bionic arm in his left arm, it has the ability to produce more smokes and the word "fumar" means "smoke in Spanish. *Azurium Blade: The Azurium Blade is the weapon that he uses it to attack his enemies he also used this weapon back when he was a M.A.T.A. Agent. Quotes "Do you not have any other moves? Everything that you know, I'm the one who taught you!" - Season 1, Episode 13 (MISSION: OVERRIDE) *"I've tried everything to save Cyberaya but it's not enough because of those traitors!" - Season 2, Episode 11 (MISSION: HOPE) *"It doesn't make sense." -Season 2, Episode 13 (MISSION: LEGACY) *"Ah... The Super Agent has arrived." -Season 2, Episode 13 (MISSION: LEGACY) *"I.R.I.S. can't save you now!" - Season 1, Episode 13 (MISSION: OVERRIDE) Trivia *Djin's codename in Spanish means, "One" however; some other agents intend to still call him as "Agent Djin". *In a cartoon theory club, it is revealed that Uno likes to eat seafoods. *During "MISSION: DIEZ", he can control override mode for unknown reasons when he tries to control the robots, busterdroids, drones and etc. Yet, it still remains a question on how he did it. *He managed to control Trez's nervous system, possibly because of his gloves at his hands. *Uno's swords represents his main weapon, however; before the series he originally had Rudy's weapon where in you can control the person. However; it was been scrapped and changed instead to a sword. *He is similar to Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) from DC Comics because of the swords. *Uno is also skilled in computer, because he managed to access the mainframe in MISSION: LEGACY. *It was kept a secret on how he managed to escape from the explosion. Gallery Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Dos, Uno & Trez.png Uno Face.png Uno Face 2.png Uno Eye.png Uno.jpg 12983927 1021276334627670 3646745661546786423 o.png|Uno's computer Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Uno VS Master Droid.jpg|Uno vs Buster Droid Jalfjlfldeoirueoqtyuwrmczmd.png|Uno vs Rizwan fjslfjslfjscmncbzmjsdghueri.png|Uno's information Zafshasfioertuieotfjksbcn.png 24883644 1578894768858743 2755061921617046814 o.jpg|Djin before he became Uno lyrastepdad7.png|''"Don't you dare to say his name!"'' lyrastepdad3.png Djin masuk serta pertempuran.png Empat Ketua Teras MATA.png Ketua teras utama MATA.png Djin Asking To Zain.png Uno look to the rizwan.jpg Dos look to the djin.jpg Dos uno aaron trez and rizwan.jpg Uno Aaron Trez Dos walking into Bunker.jpg Rizwan and Uno.jpg Uno after slashing Buster Droid's head.jpg Uno after slashing Buster Droid's hand.jpg Rizwan and Uno.png Uno's rage to Rizwan.png Uno mad to Rizwan.png Karya, Leon & Bakar Looking To Uno.png Uno Speaking To Rizwan.png Siete & Seis Coming To Leon.png Uno Looking To His Mask.png Uno Talking To Cinco.png "Good.".png "It's time to destroy them.".png Uno Want To Override Mode.png Uno & MechaDroid.png Team Nemeros.png Uno mad.png Jenny Mad To Zain.png Uno Meeting Zain.png Uno Talking To Zain.png Uno Ready To Attack Zain.png Uno Slashing To Zain.png Uno Attacking Zain.png Zain want to shooting Uno.png Zain punching Uno's face.png Uno shielding from Zain's punching.png Uno ready to slashing Zain.png Zain shielding from Uno's sword.png Uno style.png "Already desperate, good.".png "No, I just understood how your I.R.I.S. resistance match.".png "What?" -Uno.png Zain talking to Uno.png Uno looking Zain ready.png "It does not make sense.".png Zain hitting Uno.png "Huh?" -Uno.png Zain falling down Uno.png Uno in the wall.png Uno rise.png Zain kicking Uno.png Zain uppercut to Uno.png Uno KO.png Uno failed.png "What are you waiting for, go on!".png Uno mad to Zain.png Uno looking to Zain.png Uno & Zain.png "Me too.".png Uno evil smile.png Uno evil's smile to Zain.png Uno smile to Zain.png Zain KO.png Uno accessing to MainFrame.png Uno accessing to Main Frame.png Uno accessing to MainFrame 2.png Ali face-to-face to Uno.png "Ah... Super Agent is coming up.".png Uno & Ali face-to-face.png Uno & Ali using I.R.I.S.png Incoming attack from Uno.png Incoming attack from Ali.png Uno want to attack Ali.png Uno falling down Ali.png Uno trapped in Gravity Bullet.png Ejen Ali Season 2 Finale Poster.jpg MISSION Harapan 10.30pg.jpg Mission Legacy - 10;30 AM.png Comic Rudy.png Navigation ms:Uno id:Uno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:INVISO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Numeros Category:Deceased Characters